morning song
by eofiyv
Summary: Maka biarkanlah ia abadi dalam kejayaannya yang singkat, sebelum waktu mengubahnya menjadi apel busuk nanti. Nick/Gatsby/Daisy.


**The Great Gatsby © F. Scott Fitzgerald**

 **beware of** : extreme ooc-ness, sick characters, and some violence. semacam penghancuran terhadap karya yang asli maafkan saya.

* * *

Beberapa hal yang akhirnya kaupelajari tentang pagi hari:

Ia tak pernah berada di sisimu ( _tidak sekalipun, tak peduli seberapa sering kau memintanya_ ) saat kau membuka mata dan mendapati cahaya matahari mengintip lewat dedaunan serta kisi jendela. Sinarnya cerah, cerah seperti keberadaannya yang lebih mirip mimpi dibandingkan kenyataan. Membuatmu muak.

.

Karena di waktu pagi ia bukan milikmu, kau beranjak menyambut hari dengan nuansa kelabu, mengeluh sedikit pada riuh rendah jalanan serta beton-beton tinggi pencakar awan, lalu dunia yang tak pernah bersimpati akan bilang padamu **—** memang seperti itulah adanya, yang tidak ditakdirkan bersama.

Saat larut menjelang, ia kembali mengetuk pintumu, kilau mata lebih terang dari bintang-bintang lantaran sesuatu yang _sangatsangatsangat_ luar biasa baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya siang tadi (wanita itu, kauyakin). Namun ketika ia melumat bibir bawahmu, segala kepahitan menjauh pergi, dan di belakang kepalamu kau hanya bisa mendengar seisi kota bersorak atas cinta kalian berdua. _Cinta, cinta, cinta!_

 _Selamat datang kembali, bajingan_ _,_ kau berpikir. _Aku merindukanmu._

"Bisa tidak, kaubiarkan aku beristirahat sebentar, Tuan Gatsby yang Terhormat?" Kau berkata.

Tapi ia bisa membacamu dengan cukup baik untuk melihat kenyataan di balik kalimat berbalut sarkasme payah itu. Jay Gatsby melangkah masuk dengan nyaman, seolah rumahmu adalah spasi miliknya juga—dan memang ruang yang biasa kalian bagi berdua; menyimpan cerita-cerita serta rasa-rasa rahasia.

Hanya di malam hari.

.

Atas segala hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas jasamu, Gatsby memberimu _ini._

Ia pasti benar-benar lebih mengenalmu dibandingkan dirimu sendiri.

.

Dalam kisah ini, mereka menyebutmu sebagai _Yang Terkutuk._

Tapi senyum dan buket bunga ini, kauharap, bisa menyembunyikan pisau berlumur racun di belakang punggung.

"Oh, Nick. Ini indah sekali!" Daisy mengecup pipimu. Kanan, kiri. Perona bibirnya beraroma seperti bunga. "Kau benar-benar mengerti bagaimana cara memenangkan hati seorang wanita."

Ia berkata seperti itu pada Gatsby juga, tentunya.

Sepupumu berjingkat riang, langkah seringan angin, ujung gaunnya ikut bergulung bagai sapuan ombak. Kilau mutiara di leher jenjangnya, rona di tulang pipinya, merah muda di bibirnya, lekuk lembut di tiap lengkung tubuhnya, serta sebuket mawar dalam pelukan. Ia puan terindah yang dunia pernah saksikan. Juga terkejam, lewat caranya mencintaimu, _sepupu tersayangnya_ , dengan semurni-murninya cinta yang membuatmu sakit; dari betapa halusnya ia mengulurkan sedikit harapan, secuil hatinya pada wajah ternganga Gatsby, hanya untuk menariknya lagi.

( _Si gadis emas. Wajar jika Gatsby begitu menggilainya, wajar jika Gatsby tidak akan pernah benar-benar bisa memilikinya, tertatih-tatih mengejar mimpi kosong meski otaknya menjerit_ , aku telah melakukan segalanya!

 _Wajar jika ia membuat Gatsby memperlakukanmu sama seperti ia memperlakukan lelaki malang, lelaki bajingan itu. Lelaki malang, lelaki bajingan, tidak banyak bedanya. Kau juga salah satunya._ )

Daisy menawarkanmu tinggal sebentar untuk makan siang, menemaninya berenang ditemani beberapa gelas limun, serta musik populer dari radio yang membuat wanita itu selalu ingin menari; meski suaminya, Tom, selalu berkata bahwa lagu-lagu macam itu tak punya kelas. Di jemari lentiknya, kau mengamati, hanya ada satu cincin yang bukan berpasangan dengan milik Jay Gatsby.

Tom, Daisy, Gatsby, kau sendiri—mungkin kalian semua sama. Yang terkutuk di sini, bukan hanya dirimu saja. Kalian manusia-manusia gila.

"Aku harus pergi untuk bisa bersamanya. Aku membenci tempat ini, dan Tom takkan pernah membiarkan kami." Daisy berkata dengan gelas tinggi di tangan, mata berkedip sedih.

—oh, wanita cantik yang malang.

Tentu jika hal itu terjadi, bahkan di malam hari pun ia takkan menjadi milikmu lagi.

 _(Lakukanlah sesuatu.)_

.

Seandainya ada cara untuk mencapai kata bahagia tanpa menghancurkan satu sama lain, seandainya Daisy tak bergantian menawarkan anggur dan racun itu seperti yang juga Gatsby lakukan padamu—maka Daisy tak perlu berakhir dengan wajah ternganga ngeri dan memar bekas cekikan yang menodai leher indahnya. Daisy sayang, Daisy malang. Masih begitu rupawan bahkan ketika tengah meregang nyawa. Kau membungkusnya dengan taplak meja berbordir emas, karena sungguh, Daisy layak mendapatkan hal-hal terbaik ketika ia tak sedang menjadi duri di dalam ceritamu.

( _Karena ini kisahmu. Milikmu; panggung ini bukan milik Daisy._ )

Kau membaringkan Daisy di antara semak mawar merah. Ia terlihat seperti seorang ratu; bukan sebuah hal yang baru.

( _Maka biarkanlah ia abadi dalam kejayaannya yang singkat, sebelum waktu mengubahnya menjadi apel busuk nanti._ )

.

Esok pagi nanti, Gatsby masih tidak menjadi milikmu—tetapi ia juga bukan lagi milik Daisy.

Di antara wangi mawar, mereka menemukan Daisy sore kemarin; sedikit kotor oleh debu tanah dan rumput, mata cerahnya menatap nyalang pada langit biru di atas sana, mengutuk dunia yang masih berputar tanpanya. Bermandi darahmu sendiri mereka mendapatimu petang tadi; lubang di antara kedua alis, pistol erat dalam genggaman. Tak seperti Daisy yang tak berhenti melawan untuk hidupnya saat kau menahannya di tanah hingga napasnya berakhir, bagimu kematian tiba begitu cepat—kau bahkan tak perlu berkedip dua kali. Kau yang jelas-jelas tak pantas untuk mendapatkannya, kau yang seorang iblis ini.

Tetapi paling tidak, sekarang Gatsby telah menjadi pria yang bebas. Biarkan matahari menerangi (atau mengutuk) sisa perjalanannya.

 **end**


End file.
